


Sea Knight

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, don't even ask about this one, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple White and Darling Charming are both destined to become sea queens and marry sea princes. However, it’s a situation that neither of them wants.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 17





	Sea Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 6 - Mermaid AU

Apple White was the princess of a beautiful underwater kingdom. Everything seemed to be handed to her, and she was happy to take it. Pretty clothes, invitations to oversee swimming races, and not to mention, offers of romance. It was no wonder she’d ended up at Swimmy After High to finish her education and prepare for becoming Sea Queen. 

Darling Charming was also princess of an underwater kingdom, but the things handed to her were hardly what she wanted. Everyday she received lessons on how to swim up straight and dress in pretty seaweed gowns, but what she really wanted to do was fight with sharks and secure her place as a sea knight. For her, going to Swimmy After High was supposed to be an escape, but she’d found herself forced into classes such as Princessology right alongside happy little princesses who wanted nothing more than to become queen.

But Apple White was different. One day she’d been swimming along on her way to the Seaweed Snack Shop, when a shark had come out of nowhere and blindsided her. Thankfully, Darling had been right behind her, and she’d used her agility training to swim up, hit the shark in the nose, and have it turn tail and run. Apple had been shocked at first, of course. However, she’d taken to the idea of Darling being a sea knight much better than Darling could have ever expected, maybe due in part to her previous interactions with Raven Queen, the daughter of a fearsome sea witch who wanted anything but that fate. They’d started talking more outside of Princessology, and had grown steadily closer. Apple was a very touchy feely person naturally, and Darling had slowly begun to notice when those strokes became something more than just friendship. After they made their relationship official (at least between them-- Darling doubted that their parents would be thrilled by the arrangement), Apple made Darling the offer to become a sea knight in her kingdom. The days were blissful, filled with seafood picnics and playful swimming in which Darling let herself swim the wrong way up.

There was, of course, fears for both of them about the practicality of the arrangement. Their parents wanted them to marry established princes and become queens. They both secretly knew that, maybe, their relationship was doomed to fail. But neither of them ever mentioned it. The days were too filled with joy to let the future weigh them down. Their love was stronger than any fish in the sea…. it would just take some time for the others to realize it.


End file.
